


Coffee

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-05
Updated: 2002-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Coffee.

The wonderful smell of coffee slowly permeated Daniel's dreams. Some primal, addicted part of his brain began to twitch in longing.

Coffee.

The smell was stronger now, and Daniel was growing closer and closer to awakeness. Warm lips covered his, and a tongue slipped into his mouth. It tasted like coffee.

Daniel opened his eyes to find Jack there, smiling. "Coffee," Daniel croaked.

"You are **such** a junkie," Jack teased. "Get help."

Mm. Starbucks. Daniel looked at the cup, then looked up at Jack. "I love you," he mumbled gratefully, reaching for the cup. He propped himself up on his elbow, gracelessly, and slurped down a large gulp, feeling that wonderful first-caffeine-of-the-day headrush, starting at the back of his skull and moving forward. Ah, coffee.

"Coffee slut," Jack retorted, pulling off his jacket and dropping it onto the foot of the bed.

Daniel grunted noncommitally and took another large sip of coffee. Mm. Good coffee. Jack started licking his ear. Better than coffee.

"Don't let me stop you," Jack murmured into Daniel's ear, voice mumbling erotic shocks down to Daniel's toes. "I'd hate to interrupt a junkie making love to his drug of choice," he added, sticking his tongue into Daniel's ear.

Daniel moaned into his coffee. Jack chuckled and sucked on his earlobe.

Okay, this was... distracting. Not that Daniel was complaining. Nope. Not one bit. Jack slid his hand under the covers and grabbed Daniel's dick, still hard from erotic dreams of Jack that were still hovering at the edge of his memory. Daniel leaned over to give Jack a coffee-flavored kiss.

"Want me to suck you off while you drink your coffee?" Jack suggested mischievously. Daniel made a sound that was halfway between a moan and a gasp, and Jack grinned and settled between Daniel's legs, fully clothed. "Keep drinking," Jack murmured before wrapping his mouth around Daniel and starting to suck.

_This,_ Daniel thought dazedly, _is officially the single most perverted thing I've ever done in my life._ Then he had to devote all of his thought to the near-impossible task of not spilling coffee on Jack's bobbing head.

Jack paused to insist, "Drink," and Daniel drank, moaning through a mouthful of coffee as Jack sucked him. He managed, somehow, to swallow without choking. Jack looked up at him, like he was going to stop and tell him to drink again, so Daniel took another sip of the best coffee he'd ever had in his life. He drank again and then the coffee was gone, so he put the empty cup on the nightstand, and settled back to enjoy...

"What were you dreaming about," Jack stopped to ask.

"Whah?" Why was Jack stopping? They could talk later!

"When I woke you up. What were you dreaming?" Jack persisted.

Oh yeah. Jack. Shower. Warm water. "Fucking you in the shower," Daniel moaned. God, it had been such an unbelievably hot dream! Jack had been loving it, moaning, writhing, hands braced against the wall while he fucked Jack, long and slow and deep...

Jack seemed to like that answer. He moaned and started to suck with a vengeance. He paused briefly to suggest, "Drink my coffee and tell me about it."

Jack was trying to kill him. Daniel was sure of it.

"Well," Daniel panted breathily, "we were in the showers at the SGC..." He took a sip of Jack's coffee, and Jack made an appreciative noise around Daniel's dick. "I... had you up against the wall... Jack, oh... I..." Daniel trailed off into a long moan, and Jack made a sympathetic sound deep in his throat, making his mouth vibrate. "Jack!" Daniel gasped, coming, and Jack grabbed the coffee cup while he swallowed. He then sat up and took a sip of coffee.

"Awake?" Jack asked Daniel.

Daniel opened his mouth, then closed it and blinked at Jack, speechless. Jack just smirked at him.

"Happy Saturday. More coffee?" Jack offered solicitously.

Jack was **such** a pervert. God, Daniel loved him!


End file.
